


only the heavens can say when the rain gets out

by brennivin



Series: MGS Summer Games 2020 [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Ableism, Abusive Relationships, Angst, BDSM, Casual Sex, Cocaine, Discipline, Drug Abuse, Ghost Sex, Intrusive Thoughts, Jealousy, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Trans Male Character, Trauma, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, cokehead kaz is everyone's favourite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennivin/pseuds/brennivin
Summary: Series of one-shots for MGS Summer Games 2020's Joy Division challenge(dark-fic and angst warning)Weird Leisure (She's Lost Control) - Kaz/OCAuf Achse (Dead Souls) - Ocelot/The Sorrow (non-con)On Your Wall, Or In Your Soup (Leaders Of Men) - Ocelot/VolginNow The Landscape Is Swollen Up (Wilderness) - BBkazWordless Things And Thingless Words (Transmission) - Liquid/Kaz (underage)
Relationships: Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller, Kazuhira Miller/Original Character(s), Liquid Snake/Kazuhira Miller, Ocelot/The Sorrow, Ocelot/Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin
Series: MGS Summer Games 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883683
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Metal Gear Solid - Summer Games -2020





	1. Weird Leisure (She’s Lost Control)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird leisure comes, when all pleasure goes.

He was a busy, busy man.

Kazuhira Miller was the man who kept the entire place from tearing apart at the seams. Militaires Sans Frontieres would be held together with bubblegum and bandaids if it weren’t for him. He was important. He was the fucking man. He was so fucking busy.

One more bump and being busy didn’t even feel like it mattered anymore. He just got everything done. He didn’t think too much. Everything fell into a neat little line. A neat little line that rushed on at over 200 miles an hour, but he kept up with it perfectly the whole time because he was the fucking man.

He got all the paperwork done for the new recruits the Boss had brought in. Read, sign. Read, sign. He could read so fast. He could read the fastest. He rushed to the medical bay to check on the status of the patients there. He nodded and ‘uh-huhed’ a little too much as the medics read out the daily report. One of them asked if he was alright.

“Just full of energy. Got to keep on my feet, ya know?” He grinned and winked and dipped out before any more questions could be asked.

His heart pounded in time with his steps. His brain was fizzing and whirring like a well-oiled machine. Time to check in on the squads who were in training today.

Busy, busy, busy. Fuck, he was so busy.

One more bump. Busy? You call this busy?

He entered the training halls, marching alongside the soldiers who were doing their conditioning routines. They were all fucking exceptional. All of his soldiers were exceptional because he was exceptional.

Cécile was wandering around looking for something to drink. 

“Monsieur Miller.” She pinched him by the sleeve.

He was vibrating with energy. She was holding him back. “Come on, baby. I don’t have the time right now. Busy, busy, busy.”

“Is there anything to drink around here?” She tilted her head and pouted at him. Fuck, how could he resist her?

He grinned. “Glad you asked. We shipped in some wine recently.”

Her eyes widened.

“Where?”

“Same place as all the other mess hall storage.”

The parisienne practically bolted in the direction of the mess hall. Was she actually an alcoholic or were french people just used to day drinking? Whatever. He was on a schedule.

Viper was instructing today. He was one of the best when it came to instructing and leading the training group. Miller caught him and couldn’t take his eyes off him. He was good at this. He was really, really good at this.

He wandered from soldier to soldier, giving them pointers and encouraging them diligently. 

He glanced over his shoulder, his shaggy light brown hair falling over his brow. Fuck, he looked good.

“Commander Miller.” He addressed Kazuhira politely, but with a streak of familiarity and fondness.

He flashed a winning grin. “Viper. Nice work.”

“Jackal’s gonna be here any minute to-- Hey, Jackal.”

Miller turned to see none other than Jackal standing behind him. He looked kind of tired but it wasn’t slowing him down. “Hey. You can head out now. It’s the start of my shift.”

Of course. Jackal was scheduled to take over instruction. He knew that.

Viper turned to Miller, who was absentmindedly scratching at his itchy nostril with the back of his finger. “You want to take a break?”

Yeah, he did. Fuck, he really did. He knew what Viper meant when he said that. Of course he wanted to. He always wanted to.

The showers were a good spot for it. They were the best spot. They slipped into one of the stalls and stripped off without hesitation. This was becoming automatic at this point. He did this every day. It wasn’t a big deal. He kept this whole operation together. This was just another part of that.

Fuck, he was so high all the time. 

It was embarrassingly easily for Viper to slip inside of him, spitting directly onto his hole and pushing in without hesitation. He could take it so easily. It was no sweat for him. He was amazing.

“Fuck, you’re amazing.” Viper mumbled mindlessly against the back of his neck, saliva smearing across his skin.

He fucked into him so hard that he had a hard time holding himself steady. Fuck, everything felt so amazing. It was all so amazing. This place was amazing. Kazuhira felt amazing.

Viper’s fingers were tangled into his hair and tugging lightly just the way he liked it. The rough treatment only made it feel that much better. He rocked backward into Viper’s thrusts. He wanted more. He needed more.

“Y-You like that?” He asked, cocky. 

Viper moaned into his shoulder. “Yeah, yeah I do.” 

“Show me how much you like it.”

He understood what he meant. This had happened enough times.

He felt him shift his feet a little, felt his arm wrench itself around his neck and he was being tugged back almost painfully against Viper’s body. Shit, that was perfect. That was so perfect.

He could barely breathe like this, and his face felt like it was burning up. He whined and moaned and struggled against the grip purely so Viper would hold him even tighter. The soldier’s breathing was getting ragged. Kazuhira wasn’t even breathing right now. His head was spinning. Shit, this was perfect. So perfect.

He managed to wrap a hand around his own cock and jerk himself off hastily as he felt the man’s hips losing rhythm. There was no time to waste. He was busy. Viper came first, but he followed shortly after. As his neck was finally released from the choke hold and fingers dug painfully into his hips, he threw his head back and gasped. He could feel it inside him, hot and twitching and soaking his insides.

Another bump. He had so much to do. They said their goodbyes and he made his way to go meet up with the Boss to discuss business. It was always business, every day. Business was easy. He could handle business like it was nothing. He was the fucking man.


	2. Auf Achse (Dead Souls)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now I'm nailed above you gushing from my side  
> It's with your sins that you have killed me  
> Thinking of your sins, I die  
> Thinking how you'd let them touch you  
> How you'd never realise that I'm ripped and hang forsaken  
> Knowing never will I rise again

Adam was travelling alone. He normally did, whenever his employers (whoever it was this time) required him to go anywhere. His mission was over, so he needed to return for debriefing and take some well deserved time off after whatever the hell that mess of an assignment was.

He travelled in civilian clothing, and he looked a far throw from how he’d looked in that all black military uniform. He looked less cocky and ostentatious and his softer side was able to shine through. In fact, he almost looked totally harmless. Still, he had that purposeful and serious look on his face that he had a hard time dropping. 

A normal boy would have needed even more time off to mourn his mother, but Adamska was not a normal boy. That much was clear. It was as if he’d never really been a child, no matter how obvious his relative youth was.

He’d been driving quietly along country roads, no music on the radio or anything like that. He enjoyed the tranquility of silence much like his father. It was almost worth being proud of in a strange way.

Trees, trees and more trees.

Once it had started to get dark and he realised that he needed to rest, he’d simply pulled into the most unassuming roadside motel he happened to come across. He’d learned not to be picky.

The room was pretty cramped but it was comfortable enough. The interior was extremely soviet, all angles and muted colours. It had that slight stale tobacco scent to it indicating that some staff member had probably dipped into the room to smoke. The work days were long out here.

He managed to get the television working, although it was in need of repairs. Flicking through channels, there wasn’t really anything he enjoyed watching on. Of course there wasn’t. There weren’t exactly many soviet films about cowboys. The boy was predictably disappointed.

In the end, he settled for lying in the bed with some vapid outdated film playing as background noise. It wasn’t particularly comfortable, it seemed. It took him a depressingly long time to finally fall asleep.

It was hard to resist the urge. What was he meant to do, just watch the boy sleep and leave him there?

He sank into the bed next to his son, not really sure what he was meant to do but glad to be close to him. He’d never really been there for him in the flesh but he was here now, and hoped that he could at least feel his presence somehow.

When he was sleeping peacefully like this, his resemblance to his mother was as clear as day.

He tried to touch him. Just a brush of his hand over his arm. A hug would be presumptuous. The boy quivered, not stirring or waking but reacting to his touch. That twitch of Joy in his features shook his father to the very core of his being.

This was abnormal. Still, he didn’t really know what ‘normal’ even was.

He touched him more, and revelled in the way he reacted to the cold prickle of contact. It was as if every time The Sorrow’s fingertips brushed over him a jolt of electricity was shot through his body. His hand wandered lower, and he wasn’t really thinking about what he was doing until he realised something.

Adam’s face was flushed and sweaty. He hoped he wasn’t hurting him.

He tried one more time and a shaky little breath escaped from between Adamska’s lips. His precious boy. He understood what was happening now. It was entirely his fault, but he wasn’t about to do anything to change that. He wanted to indulge himself. He had lost everything except for his precious boy.

He touched him everywhere, feverishly. He touched every inch of his beautiful child. The way he reacted was too delicious to resist. The boy whimpered and twitched under his fingers. He didn’t wake, nor did he struggle. 

No resistance. A sub-conscious yearning.

It was easy enough to convince himself that Adamska wanted this. He had seen the things that the boy did with those terrible men at Groznyj Grad. He couldn’t exactly feel the surface of his soft skin, but he could watch his body react. That was what truly mattered.

Adamska muttered something that he couldn’t make out, in some language he did not speak. How many languages could he speak now?

Fingers brushed lower and lower, hovering over and through his skin. His touch was illusory, but overwhelming. He reached lower yet, passing over his hip bone. This wasn’t supposed to be happening. Still, there was no preventing it anymore. This would be his only, final chance.

He coyly dipped those curious fingers between Adamska’s pale thighs, just once. One long stroke along his dripping entrance sent a wave running through him and his ragged breathing peaked. The sound that was released from his lips was wraithy and mindless. His body reacted with no true conscious will, only instinct. It was better this way. They would never be connected in the conscious.

-

Waking up with a thin layer of sweat all over him, Adamska realised that the most unusual feeling has settled into his skin. Reaching down to scratch at his stomach he was surprised by the feeling between his legs. Had he fucking cum in his underwear?

He chastised himself internally. He was just like some pathetic schoolboy. Was this all Snake’s fault? It probably was. He hadn’t been feeling right since he first laid eyes on him. He needed to focus on what was important and distract himself. Now was not the time.

Debriefing. He needed to make it to his debriefing.


	3. On Your Wall, Or In Your Soup (Leaders Of Men)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I must be on your wall,  
> or in your soup.  
> That's what flies do;  
> it's what flies do.

Adamska was a little brat. Anybody with sense could see that. He was the kind of little shit that would try any man’s patience, and it just so happened that the man he worked under wasn’t particularly patient.

He’d been skulking around and fucking up again lately. It was almost like that American dog awakened something in him. Yevgeny knew just the solution to that.

Normally he didn’t know how to behave himself, but he knew how to respond when he was requested at the Colonel’s quarters. What little sense he had in his dumb, young brain wouldn’t allow him to disobey. He arrived promptly, his hands fidgety but practically welded to his sides as the door finally opened.

“Colonel, you requested my presence?” He did his best not to seem like his little heart was pounding, but it was easy to see through him.

Volgin merely nodded slowly and gestured for him to come in. The boy cleared his throat and stepped into the room rigidly.

As soon as the door was shut and locked, the two of them were alone. He wasted no time, commanding the boy to undress and watching him quietly as he swallowed a lump in his throat and followed the order. He pulled his scarf and beret off, taking a moment to gather his courage before unbuttoning and shrugging off his uniform.

He was down to his underwear, looking timidly up at the much taller man. Yevgeny nodded, and he pulled the final layer off of his lithe but toned form. 

Sucking air in sharply through his teeth, Volgin sat down on the nearby armchair and patted his thigh demandingly.

He knew what he had to do. He wasn’t completely stupid. His pride and image had meant nothing since the second he had passed the threshold. Adamska obediently dropped to his knees before crawling, almost cat-like, onto the much older man’s lap.

“I-Is this okay?” He blurted out.

Volgin nodded slowly and planted his large hand over the boy’s rear. He looked like he wanted to flinch away.

“Do you know why I brought you here?” He asked, his tone stern and cruel.

“I’ve done something wrong and I need to be taught a lesson?” Adamska looked up at him with an innocent, pleading look that went straight to his crotch. 

He bared his teeth. “You’ve been acting sloppy lately, especially around that American spy.”

“I-I admit that. I got caught up in trying to be impressive.” He bit into his lower lip as Volgin rubbed and kneaded his ass. “I promise I’ll try harder--”

He was cut off by a sharp slap that caused him to wince. Even the most half-hearted strikes always got to him very easily, and it made it all the more exciting to redden and bruise his porcelain skin.

Not wanting to give him too much time to recover, Volgin reeled his arm back and struck him harder this time. It was a loud one, and Ocelot just sobbed and dug his fingers into the arm of the chair. Another hit, and then another. It was most enjoyable to watch him gasp and squirm, and it was satisfying to see how his pale skin started to turn pink and eventually darken to red. His face was almost as red, too.

“Don’t you have something to say?”

Ocelot whimpered. “I- I’m sorry, sir.”

He wound back his arm and struck him on the other side, surprise and pain combining to drag a long whine out of the young man. His eyes were welling up with tears. The catharsis of destroying something so beautiful was getting Volgin unbearably hard.

“On your knees.”

He immediately slipped onto the floor and arranged himself so that he was kneeling in front of the Colonel’s legs, watching them part slightly to accommodate him in the space between.

“Show how sorry you are.” He commanded, a sly smile creasing his face. He opened the front of his pants and beckoned the boy closer.

Ocelot was panting with a combination of dread and excitement.

Once he had leaned in, fingers delicately grasping at the large man’s knees, Volgin grabbed his short hair and forced him onto his cock. 

Evidently, Adamska was learning to do this correctly. He relaxed his throat and jaw and allowed him to fuck his face. It was extremely lewd, how hollow and strained his mouth and cheeks looked with such a large intrusion shoved past them. It didn’t take long for him to start salivating, too, as it was pushed deeper. 

He reached down to touch himself frantically, intoxicated by the thrill of this particular torment. It was something the young man would never admit, but he loved to be face-fucked more than anything else. Being pulled forcefully into someone’s lap and choking on them was his favourite pastime.

Ocelot was the first to reach his climax, and as he came his whole body trembled and he moaned around Volgin’s cock. It was a shameless display, and it was just enough to finish him off soon after. 

The boy did his best to swallow as much as possible, and only a little bit of it leaned out onto his chin. It was strangely endearing how much of a pleaser he was, always trying to show off just how well he could serve. He gagged, eyes darkly lustful as the overpowering taste and feel colonised his throat and the lower portion of his mouth.

He would behave himself in future, for sure. He knew who he belonged to even if he needed to be reminded. 


	4. Now The Landscape Is Swollen Up (Wilderness)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't climb up your ladder  
> I can't ride your horse  
> I've swallowed half an hourglass  
> So now the landscape is swollen up

“The day we met, you tried to blow yourself up.”

His gruff voice echoed inside of his mug and he took a slow swig of black coffee. He never put milk in his coffee; only small amounts of sugar.

Kaz chuckled darkly. “That’s right. I guess I’m pretty stereotypically Asian in that way right? A real samurai.”

“Yes. Not a bad thing, though.”

He hadn’t really meant that all too seriously - especially the samurai part. Having Snake so flatly affirm it as if he really was that admirable put a flush in his face. It wasn’t often that he got flustered by somebody’s words, but this was fucking Big Boss he was talking to. He always had this effect on him. The few words he spoke were always overpowering.

“I tried to blow us both up and you fell for me on the spot.” He smiled, staring down at the almond-brown contents of his own mug. “I suppose that makes us equally fucked up.”

The Boss cleared his throat, and it was obvious that he was a bit embarrassed about that. He may have been able to fluster Kaz pretty easily, but it wasn’t like he couldn’t bite back.

“It feels strange to drink coffee at this hour.” Snake quickly changed the subject. 

“Yeah.” Kaz agreed, sliding his body closer so he could lean against him. “The sun isn’t even fully up. No matter how many early mornings I’ve had it always feels surreal.”

He wasn’t really sure why Kaz was treating his shoulder like a pillow; it wasn’t particularly soft to lie on.

-

“Snake?”

The voice was undeniably Kazuhira, his breathing ragged and awkward even through the distortion of a radio signal.

The addressed man ducked behind a tree and pressed against it, his body concealed by foliage as he activated his microphone. “Kaz. What’s the situation?”

“Do you ever think about how close we came to death?” He muttered, his throat tangled in a dry rasp. “Do you ever imagine another world where we died together that day?”

He wasn’t really sure what to say to that. What could he possibly say?

“I know this is kind of out of nowhere… You’re probably pre-occupied.”

“No. You can talk.”

He breathed in slowly, and let out a long, low sigh. Snake just listened to him closely.

“I almost killed us both and yes you still let me live. Not only that, but you gave me a new life and new opportunities. You gave me-- You gave me--” He could hear a sob seizing his voice before he continued. “I don’t deserve this.”

“Not true.” He grunted, his chest feeling hollow and cold. “I chose you for a reason.”

Kaz sniffed back his tears, and the sound of it was almost deafening. He shouldn’t have been feeling this way. He deserved to feel better. He deserved to never feel undeserving of anything anybody gave him.

“What reason could you possibly have had? What reason was good enough for you, not only to tolerate me but to give me so much?”

He hesitated, and made a long and pensive sound. It sounded almost like a growl, his voice battered by tobacco and other forms of abuse.

“Not a reason I can put into words.” He admitted. “You’re special.”

He inhaled again, unsteady. “I-- Thank you. I don’t even know why I’m acting so insecure about it.”

“It’s okay to be insecure.”

“Maybe you’re right.”

There was a stretch of silence. Snake listened to his breathing gradually steadying to a more assertive rhythm, complimented strangely by the backdrop of jungle ambiance. Somewhere in the distance a distinctive birdcall echoed through the trees and the treetops were alive with the chirping of various insects.

“Thank you, Snake.”

“Thank you.” He responded.

As usual, he said very little but every word pierced Kaz in vulnerable places. It was a kind of love that didn’t feel safe, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	5. Wordless Things And Thingless Words (Transmission)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wordless things and thingless words confuse me  
> Don't let me down  
> The truth is they'll let you down

There was nothing to do on Mother Base for a hormonal kid with a short attention span.

It wasn’t as if he could just go wandering wherever he wanted – not without running out of hallways and platforms to loiter at. He couldn’t pick fights either since everyone was twice his size; after trying it with Venom he’d learned how much of a pain that could be.

The other children were keeping themselves busy somehow, mostly by begrudgingly flicking through the books that Ocelot has assigned them as ‘required reading’ or by kicking a ball around and trying not to let it fall into the ocean below. Last week it has fallen in and they’d resorted to pouting and begging until a patrolling combat officer agreed to go down and retrieve it for them. Just watching him fish it out with a lifesaver ring and a particularly long cord had kept them all amused for half an hour. The fact he even managed to pull it off was kind of hard to believe.

Nothing so eventful was happening today, though. Eli refused to bore himself to death with reading and he hadn’t the energy to play ball sports today. 

All that was left to do was to wander and skulk around spying on the variety of residents who lived, worked and socialised around here. He hoped that somebody would be doing something interesting enough to kill his boredom.

He’d hoped to just distract himself by observing some combat drills. They were entertaining enough. None seemed to be on right now, though. It was just one of those days where half of the combat unit were deployed and the other half were recovering from the stress of whatever deployment they’d been on recently.

Eli had learned early on that Intel wasn’t a fun place to be. Everyone was always too busy dictating over a radio to do anything remotely interesting. He didn’t bother.

Ocelot was stomping his spurs around but seemed too preoccupied with whatever atrocities he had planned to pay Eli even a slice of attention. He couldn’t even spare him a scowl or a glare as he stormed past. It seemed like everyone was busy but nobody was being exciting.

He stopped by the mute woman’s quarters, just to see how she was doing. She was asleep after some night mission V had brought her on, her cell guard explained.

He’d had some good results snooping around R&D in the past, since they were the most gossipy of the lot. Today though, they all seemed tired from working late the previous night on something Ocelot had told them he wanted by the end of the week. It was probably some device or drug he planned to use for interrogation, or some dumb accessory for that dog. Whatever it was, they’d been up until some ridiculous hour producing and testing it. Now they all sat at their desks like crumpled puppets with sad little mugs of coffee and a squint in their eyes. It was only depressing to watch them drag themselves around like that, so he moved away from the main labs and offices.

Walking around aimlessly was getting old. He decided he might as well drop by the break room while he was here. After all, R&D had the best break room on the entire base. He could grab something from the vending machine and kill time in there for a while. Eventually something would happen that would stimulate his mind in some way.

He picked out a bar of milk chocolate and waited for the machine to drop it into the basket at the bottom, his boots tapping against the linoleum. From behind him he could hear a familiar laboured gait.

It was Miller.

The man hadn’t said a word yet, but Eli pre-emptively gritted his teeth. The old cripple never had anything but disdain for him.

He heard him drag himself over to the coffee machine, before making himself a drink awkwardly with his one arm. V got to have a state-of-the-art prosthesis, but Miller was too stubborn to accept one of his own for whatever reason. 

No, instead he chose to drag himself around on that stupid peg leg looking all doughy and morose and turning his nose up at Eli as if he were a flea-ridden mutt.

Still not a word had come from Miller. Eli retrieved his candy bar and turned around to inspect the man, who was slumped over his coffee cup as he finished stirring in the sugar.

Leaning on his crutch and scooping up his drink, Miller turned and visibly jolted at the sight of Eli. Then, that usual look of dissatisfaction twitched into his aging face.

“What are you doing here, kid?” He grunted, his voice a little bit more sour and raspy than usual.

“I’m getting a snack, obviously.” Eli spat back, defensive.

He quickly realised that Miller stank of alcohol and cigarettes. Had he been day drinking?

Hobbling over to where Eli was standing, Miller chugged down the entire cup in one smooth motion and dropped the mug down onto a nearby table. His gloved hand came back up to grab Eli’s chin.

It caught him by surprise, and he closed a fist instinctually in case he needed to lay him flat with a punch.

He didn’t hurt him. He just kind of… examined him.

“You look a lot like your dad, ya know?”

He cocked an eyebrow. “What?”

“You’re bored, aren’t you?”

He beckoned him and lead him down the hallway, and then through an inconspicuous door to his personal office. It was much bigger than most workspaces in R&D but that was understandable since he had authority over the others.

“It’s more comfy in here.”

“Uh, thanks.”

It was an understated looking place, and everything was spaced out carefully so that he could move around freely despite his impairments. This was his little safe haven, it seemed. He slumped into a large, comfy looking chair and rested his hand on his lap.

“Come sit.”

Eli certainly hadn’t expected that.

“Here.” He patted his leg and beckoned him over. “Sit.”

His guard was still up a little bit. It wasn’t as if he could trust any of the adults around here. Still, when he lifted himself into Kazuhira’s lap he felt his hand wrap around his waist and a little smile tugged its way onto his lips.

“It’s lonely around here, isn’t it?” He mused. “You’re surrounded by people, but you feel lonely.”

It was weirdly accurate. “Y-Yeah, a little bit… Sometimes.”

“You probably don’t feel like you can trust anyone around here but I want you to know I’m not gonna hurt you.” His hand sank into Eli’s side and slipped under his loose shirt, seemingly by accident.

It was warm. He didn’t really know what to think of it.

“Have you ever kissed anyone before?”

That was an odd question. He wanted to puff up his chest and make up some story about how popular he was with the other kids, and how he could have anyone he wanted. He wanted to do that, but he didn’t feel comfortable lying to this drunk crippled man.

“No.” He admitted, his face burning up a bit.

Miller leaned in with no prior warning and there wasn’t much to do besides just let it happen. His mouth tasted like coffee creamer and there was the slight bitter taste of something alcoholic there too. He’d never felt this sensation before, of someone else’s lips closing over his. The man’s movements were clever, despite whatever level of intoxication he was currently under. His lips tenderly pushed against the boy’s mouth and it made his whole body freeze up but also burn everywhere.

The commander was obviously quite a lot bigger than him, but he didn’t mind it too much. He could feel his hand getting a little bit bolder, running up his side and over his back and pulling him closer. 

It was overwhelming. He had no idea what he was doing. He was scared, but insanely turned on at the same time. This wasn’t the right thing to do.

He let out a moan into Miller’s mouth when he felt his tongue dart out and brush over his lip, and his jaw loosened on instinct. Then his tongue was in his mouth and it was too much for his brain to handle. 

Finally pulling back, Miller inspected Eli silently. The boy was panting and flushed, leaning into his touch without even realising. He’d made a terrible mistake, but he couldn’t bear to stop. He missed the Boss too much. He was angry and lonely and all fucked up in the head, and here was Eli. Here was Eli in his lap and gazing up at him wide-eyed and pleading.

He wanted this, right? Kaz wasn’t a monster, right?

Eli realised how panicked and confused Miller was obviously feeling, and debated just leaving. Still, his body was aching and that hand was still holding onto him so tenderly and he just couldn’t think straight right now either.

Hopping off of his lap, he considered doing just that – leaving. Then he looked at Miller again and, in a moment of madness, got back into his lap to straddle him.

“Eli…” He moaned, his hand resting on the boy’s thigh as they came together to kiss again.

His head was swimming. Kaz slipped his glove off with his teeth and his bare hand roamed Eli’s body. His heat seeped into every inch of the boy’s skin. 

What was he supposed to be doing? Where was he supposed to put his hands? Was he supposed to undress? He didn’t know what he was supposed to do to please Miller, but he had to try.

Their mouths parted again, and Miller shed his coat before starting to paw at Eli’s clothes. This was an easy enough signal to understand. 

He started to undress, first pulling off his open shirt. Miller immediately dove in to kiss his throat and collarbone, and he gasped as that skilful tongue worked its way down his torso. He leaned back to let him do as he pleased, palms spread out on Kazuhira’s knees. Once he’d had his fill he let Eli kick off his boots and lifted him up with his single arm. For someone who had lost two limbs he had a surprising amount of strength left in him.

He laid Eli out on the top of his desk, pulling off his shorts and tugging at his underwear. 

Realising that he was now fully naked, Eli felt a pang of self-consciousness. He could see Kaz’s eyes dropping and settling between his legs. 

He didn’t have any pubic hair, and that would have stood out to Kaz a lot more if it weren’t for the fact he also didn’t have a penis. Still, it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen this kind of thing before. Coaxing his legs open and holding one down he dove in to run his tongue along Eli’s pussy.

It wasn’t as if he hadn’t touched himself before, but this was different. This was profoundly different. Every flick of Miller’s tongue teased at his labia, and those lips were caressing him again with the same practiced expertise as his kiss. Eli couldn’t help but squirm a little bit under his ministrations, but he did his best not to move too much.

His tongue dipped gently into his hole and Eli whined, biting down on his fist to try and hold onto his composure. His lips closed around his clit and he sucked on it, and soon Eli was in the throes of orgasm. His legs wrapped around Kaz’s head subconsciously and he bucked his hips as it washed through him uncontrollably. 

Miller just kept his eyes closed and lapped at him until he finally fell limp.

Eli didn’t feel bored anymore. Every inch of his body was alive. He wanted more, but he wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to do.

Miller licked his lips, glancing up at Eli like he was waiting for him to say something. He was the one who had kissed him and eaten him out; why was he expecting initiative now?

He finally spoke. “I have, uh, things to do today. Sorry.”

Eli just nodded silently and gathered his things. They’d done something they weren’t supposed to do, and he knew it. Nobody could find out about this or he’d be in trouble. He was always in fucking trouble around here.

Maybe the other kids had picked another game to play. He headed off to where he’d last seen them.


End file.
